


The Pesky Superhero Job

by dapatty, theleanansidhe



Category: Leverage, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collaboration, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe
Summary: The crew decide to take down a white collar criminal in National City. It goes about as well as expected.





	The Pesky Superhero Job

Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/crossovers/thepeskysuperherojob/thepeskysuperherojob.mp3) | **Size:** 10.8 MB | **Duration:** 00:12:52
  * [Podbook](http://www.theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/crossovers/thepeskysuperherojob/thepeskysuperherojob.m4b) | **Size:** 10.7 MB | **Duration:** 00:12:52

  
---|---  
  
Eliot vetoed the plan outright, which, _unfair_. Hardison hadn’t even made it through a third of the briefing. Not to mention how hard he’d worked hard on this powerpoint. _Real effort! With glitter effect even!_

“Man, I’ve not even got to the mark yet,” Hardison said, reasonably, crossed his arms over his chest, prepared to at least attempt to out-glare Eliot over this. “Or the snazzy graphics.”

“Don’t need to hear about the mark,” Eliot grumbled. “We ain’t treading on a superhero’s turf.”

“Technically, Supergirl flies?” Parker said, waving Hardison to continue as Eliot groaned. 

“Exactly,” Hardison tapped a few things on his tablet.

“Besides, we aren’t supervillains or anything. Or even going after Maxwell Lorde,” Parker reasoned. “Quick in-and-out and no one the wiser to get this kidney dialysis CEO.”

“Yes, thank you, Parker,” Hardison beamed at her. “Now as I was saying. Aaron Singleton runs his business like a game and not only is it built on general greed and neglect of basic care, but this dude wears get-ups like this at his company presentations.”

“Is that a frilly shirt with--,” Eliot made a disgusted noise. “Is he dressed like a musketeer? That ain’t even right.”

“Exactly,” Parker agreed.

“And we ain’t even got to how his policy is to not tell patients about getting on the transplant list, even going as far as to counsel them against it,” Hardison frowned.

“Fine, let’s end this guy,” Eliot grumbled, giving a sneer. “What’s the plan, Parker?”

“A Flying Ivan with a side of The Circus Monkey,” Parker grinned.

“That’s almost humane,” Eliot observed.

“Yep,” Parked agreed. “Almost.”

“When do we leave?” Eliot asked.

***

Everything, of course, went pear-shaped no less than three times that first day, which had nothing to do with the con and everything to do with National City being completely wacky with pesky reporters, a vigilante, nerds, and super secret government organizations.

***

Parker had just hooked Singleton (merger, promise of even more money, then pulled the old “Well, since you’re not interested, I’ll just take this to your competitor.” Yada yada yada). Singleton had even chased Parker all the way down to his secretary’s (Laura, curvy, excited to talk about that latest Netflix show) desk.

Eliot had turned on enough bumbling IT charm to slide a USB stick with Hardison’s backdoor into the company’s closed system. He was just finishing up as the woman--glasses, blonde hair pulled into a tall ponytail, practical yet attractive shoes and distinctly toned arms, notebook and pen in her hand--got off the elevator. Singleton didn’t look happy to see her, face looking like he’d tasted something bad.

She approached just as Parker finished with, “Then I’ll be seeing you for dinner, Aaron,” voice smooth. Singleton gave Parker a look that asked for rescuing, but Parker ignored it in favor of catching the elevator the woman vacated. 

_”Nice, Parker,” Alec said. “Now get your ass outta there Eliot so I can dig into all these hinky-kept books._

“A pleasure, Laura,” Eliot flashed a smile. “Just call if it gives you anymore problems.”

“Absolutely,” Laura practically purred, fanning herself. Maybe he’d laid the charm on a bit too thick. _Oh well._

_“Son, maybe pull a back a little on the dazzle,” Hardison said, wryly._ Eliot kept a frown off his face at that ‘son’ business and kept a very inappropriate quip from slipping out.

“Mr. Singleton,” the blonde stepped close before he could flee back to his office. “Kara Danvers, with Catco Magazine. I’m so glad I _finally_ caught you.”

“I’m actually on my way to a meeting, right, Laura?” Singleton looked over at Laura as Eliot made his way to the elevator bank. The woman, Kara, met his eyes, hers squinted for a moment like she suspected something but turned her full attention back to the fumbling CEO.

“Actually, you had me cancel that meeting to meet with Ms. Swanson,” Laura helpfully supplied, “but you wrapped that early.” She shrugged apologetically. 

“Ah,” Singleton grunted, visibly swallowing, as the elevator closed behind him.

“I almost feel sorry for him,” Hardison said.

“The name of that reporter is familiar,” Parker hummed over the comms. “Isn’t she the one that does a lot of features on Supergirl?”

“Yeah,” Eliot confirmed, removing his glasses and tie, pocketing them as he loosened the top couple of buttons on his shirt so he looked like one of the sales reps walking out to lunch.

“Did you get a distinctive vibe, Eliot?” Hardison joked.

“Maybe,” he admitted.

“Me too,” Parker grumbled.

“Damn,” Hardison said, with feeling.

“We’re still on target once you’ve sorted out the financials, but we might need to push the schedule up a few hours,” Parker mused. “I don’t like that a reporter is sniffing around. At least not until we’ve got Singleton exactly where we want him.”

“I’m all for a free press,” Hardison said, “but it could spoil the payday we’re gonna get.”

“Tonight we’ll see what’s in the safe,” Parker mused. “Plant anything we need.”

“I’ve got the night security schedule,” Hardison said. “Should be a piece of cake.”

***

“Don’t you say it,” Alec warned, fingers clacking on keyboard over the comm. “Yeah, I should know better than to jinx the whole job with my big mouth, but who the hell is hacking me so hard? I ain’t even started nothing. No one even knows we’re in town!”

“Ain’t saying nothing,” Eliot grumbled, disarming the first would-be mugger. He pivoted to take out the second, but met empty air as some black clad, armor covered man knocked the mugger back with a shield. “You’re shitting me.”

“What? I haven’t even said anything else. Wait. Why is this string of code familiar. No way,” Hardison muttered. “Oh, hell no, you don’t.”

“Boys,” Parker chided. “I’m sixty seconds out. Do we have a problem?”

“Nah,” Hardison dismissed. “I mean, maybe? Not for you babe. But. I just. Stop that. Nu-uh. No. Nonono. Don’t you even!”

Parker sighed over the comm. “I’ll be down in less than a minute. Don’t blow anything up without me.”

“Guardian,” Eliot said, tipping an imaginary hat. 

“Civilian?” the vigilante asked. 

“Hardly,” Eliot grunted, punching the mugger at his feet who’d started to stir. “You ain’t got a zip tie handy, do you?”

“Why shouldn’t I be using one on you?” Guardian asked. 

“Why? Hell kid, I just took out a mugger like some sort of good samaritan.” Eliot broke out his best _aw shucks_ veneer. “Shouldn’t this town be safer with the likes of Supergirl and you? I’m nothing to worry about.”

Hardison snorted a laugh in his ear. “Laying it on thick, babe.”

“Well, normally it would, but I got a tip that a gang of world-class thieves were in town,” Guardian shifted his weight evenly, ready to fight.

“Aw shit,” Hardison said, with feeling. Eliot wasn’t sure if it were about them being made or whatever he was hacking.

“Look, normally this be’d the part where we’d spar and I’d critique you best I can, then disarm you long enough to get away, but I’m a little preoccupied with not dealing with masked heroes since I got a job to do.” Eliot took a couple steps back. “If you’ll excuse me.”

Guardian shifted forward, but froze, head tilted slightly. “What?” He said, not to Eliot, but probably to someone over comms.

“Aha!” Hardison exclaimed, clamouring out of Lucille down the block and walking over to the box van parked catty-cornered from their van. He banged on the door with a fist. “Get outta there this instant, Winslow!”

Guardian facepalmed as a short haired little nerd stumbled out of their van. 

“Alec, you know I prefer Winn,” the kid grumbled, but smiled as Hardison pulled him into a hug.

“Guild friend?” Eliot asked, walking over. “I gather he’s not another ‘Chaos’ shithead to worry with?”

“Dude, I’m not a complete dick,” Winn said, offended. “I’m PastrieKing26!”

“Fair.” Eliot allowed. “Oh. Yeah. You’re good people.”

“No. Way.” Parker breathed, with what might be excitement. “Hi!”

“Parker, what.” Eliot said same time as Hardison asked, “Babe, you alright?”

Before they had a chance to get well and truly worried, Supergirl landed in front of them holding a very excited and grinning Parker, in a bridal carry, no less. 

“That’s almost as good as rappelling,” Parker said, hopping to her feet and bouncing over to them. “Look who I found.”

Eliot squinted at Supergirl, who squinted back. “Well, I’ll be damned.” 

“Something distinctive?” Hardison elbowed him.

Eliot grumbled and rolled his eyes. 

“So Parker tells me that you are bad guys who are good guys,” Supergirl said, crossing her arms over her chest. “And everything that Winn has pulled up on you terrifyingly confirms that.”

“I feel a _but_ coming on,” Hardison observed.

“But it sounds too good to be true,” Guardian said, mirroring Supergirl’s pose. 

“Winn, you got our backs, right?” Hardison asked, giving him a nod.

“They give all the money they take back to the victims,” Winn said. “And this Aaron Singleton should be taken down. Even Kara’s story wouldn’t be able to do what they’ll be able to do. Some of these families can’t wait for the investigation to be done.”

Supergirl frowned at him, but looked ever-so-slightly sympathetic.

“And if you let us finish, we promise to never do another job in your city again,” Parker offered.

“No, never again,” Eliot growled. “No more jobs in superhero towns.”

“You’re just upset _you_ didn’t get to do elaborate air acrobatics with Supergirl,” Parker said, smugly.

“Sure the job went pear-shaped like two minutes in, but it could have been worse,” Hardison said. “We could be in Star City right now.”

“Damnit, Hardison,” Eliot grumbled and it sounded more like, “I ain’t got time to deal with that level of bullshit ever.”

“True,” Parker agreed, turning her attention back to Supergirl. “So?”

Supergirl sighed, “Yeah, okay. Winn’s right about the families.”

“Pushover,” Guardian chided, sounding fond, brushing their shoulders together.

“Now,” Parker clapped her hands together. “Can I talk you into another flight where we do some maneuvers?”

Eliot groaned. 

“Well, this could’ve gone way worse,” Hardison grinned.

All and all he was right, even with the small car chase they ended up in. Also, Alex Danvers frowns like a champion, but that’s neither here nor there.


End file.
